She Only Sleeps When Its Raining
by Vonna
Summary: Title Likely To Change: Tis about a twenty one year old trying to find love, in Hollywood. I am not good with Summaries soooo You should just Read it! : Patd and Fob are included ::ADULT MATERIAL::
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys. This is my first time putting one of my fan fictions on here, so uh give me a break Kay? :D Bare with me, I know the chapters are long, and the beginning is sucky, but I don't know, haha. I am actually going to try and slip as many Panic at the disco and fall out boy innuendos in here as possible. I am still debating the name...If anyone has any good names for the story (titles) give me a hollaaa. No titles for the chapters either. Alright here we go. Lina This is for you. 3_

Prologue:

The Please Put your seatbelt on light strobed on with two annoying dings. Too bad I was completely lethargic with the thoughts of my summer to notice. Did it have to come so soon? Could I have actually believed that the _perfect_ summer would last forever? Yes, I could, and yes I did. My nostalgia was interrupted when my cell phone vibrated, a text from _him. _

"_I'll Miss You"_

I murmured the text to myself and smiled. I snapped my cell phone shut and drifted away to the memoirs of the best summer of my life.

_i_

_actually have this on my laptop, which has no Internet connection so, it may take me a while to re type it all. Like I said its long, so bare with me._


	2. Chapter 2

Here Goes the first chapter, Like I said The first few chapters SUCK. XD

So My opinion is, it gets a little bit better in the Fourth chapter. Just a bit though.

I was at Voodoo fest in Miami, singing along to every word I knew. Emily and Lindsey couldn't make it down here and sold their tickets to complete strangers inside the college campus. Mostly because they had finals and Lindsey was cramming. Part of it was also because Emily and Jacobs sixth anniversary was the day of the concert, and he had his own plans in mind. Jacob was the type of guy that looked and acted high but had never tried a drug in his life. He was definitely taller since high school and had cut his hair down a bit. I wasn't too fond of him, not completely sure why. He was the type of guy you laughed at because of the way his face looks while he is making the pun, not because of the pun itself. I wasn't completely sure is she liked Jacob or not, but then again I wasn't sure if it was my business. I try to let it slide recently but I am still a little disappointed, that she couldn't make it. Lindsey called like every forty-five minutes to see how everything was going and to once again apologize that she wasn't there. I was having a ball, but I always tried to sound a little morose that she wasn't there and promised to take pictures. I have always been a notoriously bad lier though so she was totally unconvinced, but happy I was happy. "Lindsey, I have to go!" I interrupted her mid-sentence, because something awesome was about to happen. O could tell by the wild fan girls. Apparently some jackass named Pete Wentz had just jumped off the stage and, by the looks of it I am pretty sure it wasn't on purpose, I actually think he fell..I eyed the giant speakers he had just jumped from and would say they are about ten feet high. Luckily someone caught him and he was currently crowd surfing. I could swear he looked like he was in pain. I felt kind of bad but then again the idiot shouldn't have been on the stereos in the first place. He was almost to the back of the crown where I was when someone called my name. I turned to see Emily running toward me, and Jacob walking casually about twenty paces behind her. " Hillary Ann Adams, get your hiney over here and give me a hug for skipping finals!"

"Em! I thought you sold your tickets!"

"Nah..I mean I did, but then I bought them for cheaper on Ebay. Then Lindsey sold hers to Jacob."

I Looked over her shoulder while we were hugging.

"Oh...you brought _it." _It wasn't a question; rather a statement of disgust.

"Cheer up hopscotch, and look whose coming our way."

I did as told and turned my head to see Pete striding to us with a small limp, his fan girls faithfully by his side. He was smiling gracefully but had the look of worry and frustration spread out on his face, He stopped dead in front of me and didn't move, a smile etched into his face. It was kind of creepy. I figured I should break the silence and say something. I was usually not one to get tongue tied, but I kind of stuttered.

"Nice jump. I think I liked the landing better though.." I was trying to sound bad ass and smart, although he could probably see through my act. I chuckled but he still didn't move. I wondered if he was badly hurt and had gone into shock, but his smile was still there. He held out his hand wistfully.

"Pete Wentz..."

I could feel his eyes burning a hole on my face.

"Hillary Adams" Sternly taking his hand in mine.

"I thought thats what I heard your friend call..." He had muttered under his breathe, sounding like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, he looked at the ground. Questioning with wide eyes and a hopeful voice he asked, "Do you and your friends want to come to eat with me and the band?"

I stammered. I was never into Pete Wentz. I hardly knew who the hell he was, but eating dinner with a rock star had a certain level of excitement to me. I tried to remember the band he was in so that I wouldn't look stupid...Lets see what was it...Fall Down Boy.

"S-sure"

Okay, So to clear things up, I am a HUGE fall out boy fan. My favorite bands. And I totally have nothing against Pete Wentz at all. This is just in character.

Tell Me whatcha Think.


End file.
